The Girl from Inkopolis
by ForeverASquid904
Summary: What was Callie thinking during the final Splatfest? Afterwards? Are there really "no hard feelings either way"? What's exactly going on in the mind of that cute and bubbly Squid Sister? NOTE: Told entirely in Callie's POV.
1. Chapter 1 - The Final Splatfest Theme

**Hello everyone! I am ForeverASquid904, and in case my username didn't give it away, I'm a HUGE Splatoon fan! (Among other things, of course) So for my first fanfic, I just thought it fitting for it to be Splatoon themed. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _Callie's POV_

It was another bright and sunny morning over Inkopolis! Over in our department, being the early bird I am, I was the first one up, while my cousin, Marie, was still giving it her all to get out of bed. Once she was finally up and dressed, we had our usual breakfast together. I was eating a very sweet and sugary cereal while Marie was treating herself to a slice of breakfast pizza. As we ate, we smiled and chatted to each other, just as we've always been doing for the longest time.

"So, Marie, have you heard from Agent 3 lately?" I asked.

"Hm, I think she's still doing well. Whenever she's not participating in a Turf War or keeping her S+ Rank stable, she usually goes out to help gramps scout for any possible Octarian activity in Octo Valley."

"Ah, that's great to hear! Being that we're so busy with Inkopolis News and she's so busy with gramps, it's just so hard to keep track of her recently."

"Yeah, I hear that. But whenever we all do find the time to hang, she's still a pretty cool squid to hang around with."

"Yeah! You're right!"

"Though, I still can't believe this one thing."

"Oh, what is it, Marie?"

"Even after ALL this time, Agent 3 STILL can't take a single hint on her personal hygiene."

Both Marie and I giggled together after she said that. It was always nice to have a pleasant time with my dear cousin, Marie. Sure, our personalities aren't exactly similar, but that's how we play off each other for laughs during our jobs as hosts for Inkopolis News. Well, actually, there was one time the whole deal between us went too far, and it wasn't too long ago.

It was when we got the results for the last Splatfest; Early Birds vs. Night Owls. Obviously, I was on Team Early Birds and Marie was on Team Night Owls. Team Night Owls won… by a huge landslide, beating us in both Popularity and Wins. Upon seeing the calculated results, I briefly held my breath before letting out a very silent sigh. The results for this particular Splatfest were honestly pretty embarrassing, especially by popularity.

The popularity category is usually a lot closer. I wasn't going to let it get to me, until I heard Marie say, "How do those worms taste, Callie? Yummy?"

Marie is really well known for her, um, comments, and at this point of my life, I can usually take them. But with how the results were displayed in that last Splatfest, what she said really hit it home for me! As soon she said that, I glared at her and said,

"You know, Marie? I'm really sick of your attitude."

Unlike most times where I joke back to Marie, I was actually being truefully sincere when I said that. And I got even more sincere when I continued on with,

"You talk all this smack, but I've won WAY more Splatfests than you!"

That was especially true! Roller Coasters, Marshmallows, Pirates, Naughty, you name it! But after I said that, Marie just gave me her iconic sly smile and said,

"Whatever… I won all the important ones."

I was now seething with rage when she said that, so at the top of my lungs, I yelled,

"You wanna talk smack? Put up or shut up!"

Marie was not too pleased of how aggressive I was getting, so she crossed her arms and said to me while glaring daggers,

"FINE! Next Splatfest we play for keeps!"

And the banter continued on…

"FINE! This just got personal."

"FINE! Your prizes are waiting in the plaza."

That was the final line Marie ended on before we had to take a short intermission to cool ourselves down. Marie and I argued on live TV and we barely even noticed! Talk about totally embarrassing. Once we got ourselves more calm, we were able to reveal the battle stages for that day before we ended the broadcast, but even after that, there was still some, well, salt between us, just a little.

Once the cameras were off, Marie and I glared at each other for a good 12 seconds before we both broke out into a smile and started laughing. How could we ever stay mad at each other? We were the closest set of cousins of all Squidkind!

"Hey, sorry about all of that." I said. "Guess I got too hot under the collar."

"No, it's okay, Callie. I just thought that you'd be used to my sarcasm by now."

"Heheh, I guess I should." I admitted, scratching the back of my hand.

"Plus, Callie, we shouldn't let anything as silly as one single Splatfest get between us. We're the Squid Sisters! We've been together ever since we were little inklings."

"Yeah! You're right, Marie! We shouldn't let anything like that ruin our bond!"

"Not a single thing."

With that all said, we started our way out of our studio.

"Come on, Callie. Let's go get lunch at Arowana Mall. It'll be on me."

"Oh, Marie! You're the greatest!"

"Heh, I know."

The two of us started laughing again, even when we left the studio.

I have to admit. Thinking back, while we ended on a good note, it was still pretty scary that we argued on live TV over dumb Splatfest results. Not long after our broadcast, we received LOADS of fan mail asking us if we're splitting up, but we always responded that nothing in the entire world could bring us apart. Nothing.

It's been about a month since that last Splatfest, so the next one's theme should be announced some time soon. Marie and I were also told that this would be the last Splatfest for a long while. We weren't told for how long, but still, yikes!

Once we finished breakfast, we did our makeup (or, at least I did. Marie apparently wakes up like that.) and made our way to Inkopolis Plaza. As always, we took the train. I would've drove us, but, hehe, I'm still failing my driving test! When we got to the plaza, we went to our studio and started to get ready for our morning broadcast. It was 10:45 by the time we got there, so we had a good 15 minutes to get ourselves ready.

"Hey, Marie," I started, combing the back of my tentacles, "when do you think we'll get the final Splatfest theme?"

"I dunno, Callie." Marie said back, turning on the teleprompter. "But whenever we get it, I'm sure it'll be something else, being the last one for a while and all."

"I bet…"

While we weren't 100% sure, Marie and I actually had a good idea of what the final Splatfest could be. By 10:55, we saw a huge number of Inklings all over Inkopolis Plaza, anticipatedly waiting for our daily broadcast on the giant TV on top of our studio. Judd was sleeping… as usual. In our studio, we positioned ourselves in our usual spots in front of the cameras: I was standing to Marie's right and our giant news screen descended behind us. Once the clock hit 11, it was time for work!

The cameras were now turned on and our broadcast had begun! After the "Pitz" logo, Marie and I were now on screen, ready to roll! (Ha! Get it? Just like our cameras!)

"Hold on to your tentacles…"

"It's Inkopolis News time!"

After our first two regular lines that we always started with, we soon saw a bunch of exclamation points on our teleprompter. This could only mean one thing…

"Before we reveal the stages, some special news!"

"Ooooh!"

An ancient-looking fax machine then appeared on the screen behind us! Ohhhhh!

"We've received word from… on high."

"You don't mean…?!"

"That's right! There's going to be a Splatfest soon!"

"OOH! What's the theme! What's the theme?!"

"Just a moment! The theme is descending as we speak!"

"Let's see it! Let's see it!"

The fax machine behind us then started printing a golden piece of paper. And this paper is what will tell us what the next Splatfest theme will be!

"...Aaaand it's here! We've got the Splatfest theme!"

"Let's hear it! Let's hear it!"

"All right then, I'll announce the theme!"

"*gulp*..."

"The theme for the upcoming Splatfest is…"

"Wait for iiiiiit…"

Of course, the paper from the fax machine was too bright to see on our screen. That way, it wouldn't be immediately spoiled to our viewers. Instead, the theme would appear on our teleprompter, just like always! Marie and I saw the theme, and we both surprised and unsurprised at the same time. (Euuhh, does that even make sense?) We looked at each other and shared both a nod and a smile before turning our heads back to the cameras. The theme itself then appeared on the news screen.

The theme for the last Splatfest would be Callie vs. Marie.

"I knew this day would come…"

"The Splatfest to end all Splatfests."

Both of us were excited and nervous for this, but we continued on with pride! Just like with every other Splatfest, I announced the first team option.

"Without further ado, let's introduce the teams… She's the winningest Squid Sister in Splatfest history: CALLIE!"

After I announced the first team, I quickly moved my eyes towards Marie… and I saw one of her grins. Oh no.

Marie continued the broadcast with, "Versus the only Squid Sister who isn't boring: MARIE!"

Ugh, I knew it! I was angry, I glared daggers, knives, AND safety scissors (NOT real scissors! Those are dangerous!) towards Marie. I was going to, once again, go off on Marie because of what she said to me, but I then remembered what she told after the last Splatfest; that I should be used to her sarcasm by now. I sighed and left my hardcore glare to give Marie a playful smile.

"You know, I'm going to be the bigger squid today…"

I gave Marie another and my smile brightened further. She's my dear, awesome cousin! How could I EVER be mad at her?

"That's why I'm going Team Marie!" I excitedly yelled out.

"Glad you've seen the light, teammate. Go Team Marie!" Marie said with another one of her grins.

But wait! That wasn't what I thought she would say! I thought she was going for my team in return!

"HEY! But that means you have to go Team Callie!" I hastily told her.

Marie only rolled her eyes to that and said, "Yeah, right. I'd rather give DJ Octavio a sponge bath."

Why would she say something like that?! In front of our viewers?! On our last Splatfest?! WITH THIS KIND OF THEME?! But I quickly remembered that Marie's just being sarcastic, so I quickly thought of a good response myself.

As I thought of something good to say back, I went back to glaring at her and said, "THAT'S IT. Team Callie is going to bury you!"

Marie only gave me a silent grin. That's when I realized the perfect comeback.

"You and your gray hair are going down, grandma!"

Hearing this almost made Marie fell straight to the floor before she caught herself in the very last second. Her mouth was wide open, purely shocked of what I just said! Wow! I haven't seen her like this since we announced that one Squidmas-themed Splatfest.

I happily gave her my own grin before I turned back to the cameras and said, "What about you at home? Whose side are you on?"

Marie quickly cleared her throat and said, "Head over to the Pledge Box and don't be dumb!"

Once we finished announcing the final Splatfest, we went on to the usual announcing of the battle stages before we ended our broadcast with our iconic "Staaaay fresh!" When the cameras were off, I walked over to the glass panel window to see two long lines of Inklings already at the Pledge Box to get their team shirts. They both seemed pretty equal. I then turned around to see Marie now glaring at me with her arms crossed. Uh-oh…

"'Gray hair?' 'Grandma'?!"

She sounded incredibly peeved. Maybe I went too far this time…

"Marie! I'm SO SO sorry! It's just that… what you said after… when I picked your team… and I thought… well…"

I couldn't get anything clear from my mouth. Marie just seems SO mad, she was making me extremely terrified! Her glare becoming more sharp was not helping!

"I was just being sarcastic, just like you!" I finally blurted clearly out of my mouth.

Marie still glared at me. I was so scared, I thought she was going to take out her Hero Charger and splat me in the face. She soon started approaching me, still glaring with her arms crossed. I lowered myself to the ground and looked away with my eyes closed, beads of sweat dripping down my face. What is going to do? Push me out the window!?

I then felt her hands grab my head and she turned my head to have me face up to her. I reluctantly opened my eyes and I saw that Marie wasn't glaring anymore. Instead, she was back to regular calm smile. She even giggled and winked to me as she up helped me stand up straight again. She then grasped my right hand with her own and she brought both of them right between us.

"Huh?" I gasped, looking at her with a surprised and confused expression.

She giggled again and said, "May the best team win."

I then smiled back to her before I did the handshake with her and said "May the best team win," right back to her.

With our job out of the way for the time being, Marie and I started to leave the studio. Time to enjoy some fresh air after the stress that was announcing the final Splatfest! And on that note, I thought what Marie and I said to each other during the broadcast. I really shouldn't had let what Marie said get to me. Calling out Marie's tentacles like that was pretty uncalled. After all, I was only being sarcastic and I, myself, should be used to Marie's own sarcasm by now, just like what she said. I mean, Marie doesn't really mean anything she says when she's being "sarcastic".

…

…

…

Right?

* * *

 **Sometimes it can be hard to tell if someone's truly joking?**

 **Is Marie really joking with Callie? Who knows, really?**

 **But, even though we already know the results, let's see how this Splatfest goes with the Squid Sisters themselves!**

 **Thank you for your time reading this and please feel free to leave a review if you have anything to say!**

 **And don't forget: Staaaay fresh!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Music Videos

_Callie's POV_

It was the final morning before the day of the Splatfest. I got up EXTREMELY tired from last night, aka, one of the busiest nights EVER.

What I did last night?

Well, last night, Marie and I recorded both of our first ever solo performances to further publicize the upcoming Splatfest and help give our fans a better idea on whose side they would like to be on. It was very fun to do, don't get me wrong! But staying up so late at night and recording myself dancing in many different stages were all things I hoped to not have to do again for a long time.

By the time I got dressed and did my makeup, Marie was STILL deep asleep! Even though she's more of a night owl, I guess even she has her limits. Don't worry about her being late to work, though! She usually tends to oversleep, but I'm always on top in waking her up when does so! Still, it's still pretty early in the morning and she deserves all the rest she could get from staying up, dancing and singing, all night long, so I think this time, I should just hope she wakes herself up before I finish breakfast.

Speaking of breakfast, I was once again having a bowl of some sugar-filled cereal. Nothing like a little sugar to add a little pep in the morning! As I ate, I took out my Squid Phone and looked up my music video, hoping it was successfully uploaded during the night. To my joy, it did! Wanting to see how it turned out, I plugged in my ear buds and started the video.

My performance was titled "Bomb Rush Blush". I came up with that name due to my love for the Bomb Rush Special and I felt it reflected my enthusiastic and energetic personality. And I was so happy to see how well it turned out; from my singing to my dancing and to all the dynamics!

Here's how my song went:

* * *

"C'mon and join me, the battle's really really really really fun!"

"Even at the end, the fun's never never never never done!"

"And now…."

"And now, here comes the grand finale,"

"So get your weapons ready!"

"Take your pick,"

"Shooter, roller, or brush,"

"And then my Blush,"

"Blush,"

"Bomb Rush Blush!"

"We'll rock on for all day and night,"

"Things'll go bada, bada, bada,"

"We'll win this whole fight!"

"Our love will,"

"Our love will always help seek us through!"

"No need to worry as it's time to go,"

"Hear the bada, bada, bada, bada,"

"Don't keep your head low!"

"But no matter,"

"No matter,"

"I'll always still love you!"

* * *

Once the video was over, I fondly sighed to myself. I gave out all my heart for that solo performance, so matter how the Splatfest turns out, I will always remember that song with a smile. It's a song that truly describes me; an Inkling full of energy, love, and a Bomb Rush addiction.

I soon caught eye of Marie's solo performance. Hers was labeled "Tide Goes Out". I remember her telling me the other night that the reason why chose that name was because she felt it perfectly describes her "charming mystique". Huh, and I thought weird things came from Sheldon's mouth…. and mine. I was curious on how Marie's song went, so I pressed her video to appear full screen on my phone.

Just as I expected, it was a slow, yet entrancing song that went like this:

* * *

"Listen to your heart and you will hear… a melody."

"(So heavenly)"

"Beat by beat, a mystery."

"(Time to sing a song, sing a song)"

"Now the moon is shining bright."

"Your voice… echoes through the air,"

"Now you sing for ones you truly truly care."

"From the earth to the sky, your soul gently flows through the night."

"And then the star in the sky that's the highest highest one will guide you."

"The doubts in your head that troubled troubled you will never harm you."

"Let it go,"

"Let it go,"

"The real you must now sprout."

"Do it before,"

"Way before the Tide Goes Out."

* * *

"Wow."

That was all I could say after seeing Marie's beautiful performance. The song, the melody, her dancing, her expressions, EVERYTHING in that video left me lost in thought. Well, until I heard a certain voice right up close to my ear speak.

"Wow what?"

"GAHH!"

I shrieked and fell straight off my chair, causing my ear buds to fall off in the process. After rubbing my head, I looked up and saw Marie, already all dressed up, standing right behind my chair, smirking down with her hands on her hips.

"Ah, Marie! How long have you been up?!"

"Long enough," she replied before she rested her arms on the back of my chair. "Did you enjoy the performance?"

"Enjoyed it?!" I answered as I shot back up with my eyes sparkling like stars. "I LOVED it! Your voice was beautiful as always, the camera perfectly captured your best angles, your dancing was really amazing, I mean, TOTALLY AWESOME-LY amazing! And the title was perfect, too! I mean, 'Tide Goes Out'? That ABSOLUTELY captures your charming mystique, even though I still don't know what that really means! And also-"

I stopped myself when I saw Marie chuckling with amusement. Guess a simple "yes" would've been fine for her, despite the fact I REALLY wanted her to know how much I enjoyed it.

"Glad to hear you liked it." She said after she finished chuckling. "Did your music video successfully upload?"

"Yeah, it did!" I replied before I grabbed my Squid Phone off the floor and switched back to my video. I then offered it to Marie. "Wanna see it?"

"Sure. Just set it on the table and I'll watch it while I eat my breakfast."

"Alright!"

I did what Marie said and placed my phone on the other side of our dining table. Marie then prepared herself a slice of breakfast pizza before she sat down, plugged in the ear buds, and started watching my performance as she munched on her pizza. I resumed on my cereal.

As I ate, I kept glancing towards Marie and she seemed pretty impressed at my performance. She kept bobbing her head and tapping her right foot to the music. In fact, judging by her double-taps on my phone screen, I think she even kept replaying the video too! She must have, especially since she's been looking down on my phone for over two minutes, which itself was about 30 seconds longer than the my song. She even forgot all about her pizza, and that's REALLY something considering Marie LOVES pizza!

Seeing this all made me really happy. Marie seems to, like, for real, love my music video, just as much as I loved hers. Even though we've never done any solo performances before, we still kept our close bond without even being on camera together. The final Splatfest was tomorrow, and while we're both pretty nervous about it, I just knew with all my heart that no matter the finals results could be, nothing would ever get between us.

Nothing.

* * *

 **Alright, so I've been inactive for a while, and it's all because of the Octo Expansion!**

 **Man, do I love that mode! While some levels are more difficult than others, I still find the whole DLC EXTREMELY fun!**

 **Not gonna spoil anything, but if you have Splatoon 2 and haven't downloaded the expansion yet, I really recommend you to do so!**

 **You won't regret it, especially if you love hard games like me!**

 **Til' next time...**

 **Staaaay fresh!**


End file.
